Dimensión 98
by Salso23
Summary: Prolongo la dimensión 98, una dimensión donde los pokemons y digimons pueden vivir con cuerpos humanoides con los humanos, gracias a los avances tecnológicos. Pero no todo la tecnología lo usaban para el bien.
1. Reencuentro entre amigos

**Prolongo**

la dimensión 98, una dimensión donde los pokemons y digimons pueden vivir con cuerpos humanoides con los humanos, gracias a los avances tecnológicos. Pero no todo la tecnología lo usaban para el bien, muchos humanos e incluso digimons y pokemons crearon muchas organizaciones terrorista e incluso paramilitares obsesionados por el poder gracias a la tecnología haci cometiendo muchas guerras y muertes en el mundo. Entonces después de tantos problemas de esos casos una organización militar llamada Scorpions fue a detener esas organizaciones terroristas y paramilitares, tuvieron muchas peleas e incluso llego tan lejos que creo la tercera guerra mundial en esa dimensión, duro como 30 años esas peleas hasta que un soldado llamado "Dark dragon" un guilmon de sexo masculino con nombre desconocido y su compañero "black lux" un luxray de sexo masculino con nombre de lux derrotaron al líder "Mijail bogdánov" de la FOSS una de las últimas organizaciones terroristas más peligrosas. En la actualidad ya no existe los scorpions y todos los miembros desaparecieron.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "el reencuentro entre amigos"**

New York, 11:24

En una tienda.

Cajera[pokemon] :aquí tiene su bebida.

Black lux: gracias(me fui de la tienda a la calle)

Dark dragon: cuanto tiempo sin vernos(encuentro a black lux)

B. Lux: (lo encuentro a mi costado) guilmon.

Guilmon: mi viejo compañero lux.

Lux: cuanto tiempo, donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Guilmon: estuve en Japón, hay buscando la paz, y tu.

Lux: aquí en esta ciudad trabajando y disfrutando.

Guilmon: y en que trabajas?

Lux: en una Starbucks.

Guilmon: bueno, y sabes algo de FOX?

Lux: no, recuerda que el es del gobierno, tal vez lo metieron en otra organización militar.

Guilmon: cierto.

Lux: guilmon y ya tienes nombre o siempre te vas a llamar guilmon?

Guilmon: recuerda que mi compañero me llamaba haci y yo no me pondré otro nombre por nada en el mundo.

Lux: sí pero ya han pasado mucho tiempo y tu compañero que tanto dices nunca aparece.

Guilmon: ya te lo he dicho.

Lux: ok ok.

Guilmon: por cierto te quería decir algo pero necesito que hablemos eso en un lugar privado.

Lux: ok sígueme.

En el departamento de lux.

Guilmon: haci que aquí vives.

Lux: si, es un departamento pequeño pero me siento más relajado que estar en campo de entrenamiento.

Guilmon: no lo puedes olvidar no?

Lux: después de todo lo que pasamos hay como lo voy a olvidar, por cierto no me ibas a decir algo.

Guilmon: cierto, necesito que vuelvas al trabajo.

Lux: que?! Un momento a los scorpions, aún sigue en servicio.

Guilmon: no, los scorpions ya es historia, ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Lux: para que?

Guilmon: para rescatar a FOX.

Lux: FOX? Pero el no está en otra org. Militar.

Guilmon: claro que no.

Lux: un momento, (recuerdo la conversación de la calle) tu me preguntaste por fox, si tu lo sabías por que me preguntaste.

Guilmon: el gobierno nos busca.

Lux: que?!

Guilmon: el gobierno esta atrapando a todos los que pertenecieron a los scorpions.

Lux: ¿por qué?

Guilmon: no lo se, sólo me lo dijo FOX antes que lo atraparán.

Lux: diablos, eso significa que tal vez vengan por nosotros.

Guilmon: si, por eso necesito que vengas conmigo.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Lux: quien es.

?: Lux soy yo Ben.

Lux: espera un rato, (me dirigí a guilmon) escóndete.

Guilmon: ok

Lux: (abrí la puerta) que pasa Ben.

En ves de que sea Ben eran unos agentes de la CIA.

Lux: pero que cojone...s... (Me dan un golpe en la cara)

Agente de la CIA 1 [era un digimon]: agarrarlo!

Agente de la CIA 2 y 3[uno era humano y otro pokemon]: (lo agarramos de los brazos)

Ben[humano]: lo siento lux (me largue del lugar)

A. De la CIA 1: donde esta tu compañero.

Lux: no se de que me hablas.

A. De la CIA 1: (le golpe en la cara como dos veces) no nos vengas con mentiras, habla.

Lux: vete al demonio.

A. De la CIA 1: prefieres morir o hablar (saco una navaja)

Guilmon: (le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda al agente 1 y con una pistola "desert eagle" elimino al agente 2 y 3)

Lux: aún no pierdes tu puntería no?

Guilmon: tenemos que ir al aéreo puerto, hay nos espera Larry en un avión.

Lux: tengo un carro en el garaje del departamento.

Guilmon: toma (le doy una pistola "glock 18")

Lux: gracias.

Guilmon: tenemos que tener cuidado, no creo ellos sean todos.

Lux: y con esos disparos que hiciste creo que los alarmantes.

Guilmon: vamos corriendo de aquí.

Lux: vamos.

Lux guió a guilmon hasta el garaje esquivando a los agentes restantes.

Lux: llegamos (abrí la puerta del garaje).

Guilmon: wow, que auto (vi el auto era un Chevrolet camaro ZL1)

Lux: si hermosa no?, por cierto en que avión nos vamos?

Guilmon: en un c-130

Lux: un momento, ese c-130 tiene permiso?

Guilmon: si, tuvimos que mentir para que nos dejen meter con ese avión.

Lux: y como piensas escapar si nos ven?

Guilmon: acelera lo más que puedas y llamaré por celular a Larry para que se prepare para irnos.

Lux: ok, aquí vamos (me metí en el auto)

Guilmon: (me metí también)

Lux: espero que no sufra daños mi auto.

Guilmon: vamos.

Lux: (encendí el auto y avance).

Cuando salieron del departamento uno de los agentes los vio y aviso a sus compañeros, guilmon llama a Larry por mientras, lux se da cuenta que lo persiguen y lux acelera a toda velocidad haciendo una persecución, cuando llegan se meten a la entrada sin permiso.

Guilmon: Larry donde diablos estas?

Lux: (de la nada ve el c-130) es no es?

Guilmon: ese es! Acelera!

Lux: (acelere)

Guilmon: (le llamé de nuevo) Larry abre la puerta trasera.

Larry: por?

Guilmon: la CIA nos sigue, ábrela y empieza a despegar.

Larry: ok.

Lux: (veo que la puerta trasera se abre) ok, aquí vamos (acelere).

Lux fue acelerando hasta entrar al avión.

Guilmon: Larry cierra la puerta.

Unos de los agentes se metieron.

Lux: (les disparo a los agentes que se metieron, eran como 6 de los que se metieron, mate solo 2)

Guilmon: (me acerque a uno de los agentes sigilosamente y le apuñalé con el cuchillo, después vi a uno escondido y le disparé)

Lux: (sólo quedaban 2 aproveché de que se hayan concentrado en guilmon y corrí hacia ellos hací eliminando a los que faltaban)

Guilmon: esos fueron todos?

Lux: si, (veo que se cerró la puerta trasera y ya estábamos en el aire).

Larry[era un patamon humanoide]: lux cuanto tiempo hermano.

Lux: Larry, eres el mismo de siempre.

Larry: y guilmon a onde piensas llevarnos.

Guilmon: vamos a Afganistán.


	2. Como en los viejos tiempos

Capitulo 2 "como en los viejos en los tiempos"

Guilmon: como vas?

Lux: medio confuso

Guilmon: por?

Lux: tu sabes, mi vida, yo pensaba que lo de este trabajo ya era historia pero de la nada tu vienes y me dices que tengo que volver.

Guilmon: nnnn... Lo siento tu eras el único que me podías ayudar.

Lux: Fenrir y los scorpions restantes?

Guilmon: también lo capturaron.

Lux: mierda.

Guilmon: los únicos que quedamos somos nosotros y Larry.

Lux:...

Todo el viaje lo paso mal lux recordando todo lo que vivió siendo un soldado después de todo el ya no era un luxray normal por causa de una venganza por un grupo de los malos, ellos lo quemaron causando que su cuerpo sea todo negro y por el intento de salvarle la vida perdió su cuerpo normal y sus poderes eso significasi el volviese a ser un pokemon normal ya no tendría poderes de la electricidad.

Afganistán 23:56

Larry: chicos están listos para lanzarse del avión.

Durante el viaje guilmon y lux estuvieron preparándose para llegar a Afganistán.

Guilmon: listos!

Larry: ok, saltarán a mi señal.

Lux: guilmon.

Guilmon: si?

Lux: como el los viejos tiempos?

Guilmon: si como en los viejos tiempos.

Larry: preparaos... 3, 2, 1. Ya!

Guilmon y lux saltaron del avión en paracaídas.

Lux: (aterrice) guilmon, estas seguro que aquí están?

Guilmon: como te e dicho, es el último lugar donde recibí señal de FOX, esperemos que no hayan echo algo.

Lux: ok, espero que lo logremos.

Flashback de lux:

23 min. antes de la misión.

Guilmon: ok, lux la misión es simple, cuando FOX fue capturado el activo una señal de emergencia. Pero al parecer se perdió esa señal en este lugar (lo señale).

Lux: ok.

Guilmon: según datos del gobierno, este lugar era antes un base científica.

Lux: y no tenemos los planos de ese lugar?

Guilmon: lamentablemente no, sólo conseguí eso, el gobierno nos esta quitando mucha información, estamos solos.

Lux: ok, sólo nos infiltramos y rescatamos a FOX.

Guilmon: y después buscaremos a Fenrir. Así qué prepárate.

Fin del flashback.

Lux: nnnn... Espero que lo encontremos (pensé).

Después de un largo camino guilmon y lux encontraron la supuesta base que tenían que infiltrarse.

Guilmon: al parecer es una base subterránea.

Lux: como sabes?

Guilmon: según algunos datos que pude tomar decían que era una base subterránea, pero dudaba en esa información.

Lux: y ahora por que no dudas?

Guilmon: ves esa cosa(señale).

Lux: (lo vi) si.

Guilmon: ok, según uno de los platos que pude rescatar, encontré un plano igual a esa cosa.

Lux: ok y que es esa cosa.

Guilmon: un elevador.

Lux: y por que no pensaste que era una base subterránea?

Guilmon: si miras algunos planos que pude rescatar, entre algunos planos de la marina y otras cosas que parecían la base de los scorpions.

Lux: ok, bueno guilmon ahora la prioridad es esta base.

Guilmon: nnnn... Tengo una idea, sígueme.

Lux: (lo seguí).

Guilmon y lux se acercaron a la base y se infiltraron a la base abatiendo a algunos guardias que casi lo descubren y escondiéndolos para no descubrirles, guilmon llevo a lux hasta una camión militar "UAI M1-50".

Lux: bien y ahora que?

Guilmon: al parecer el que conducía este vehículo se fue a orinar, nos metemos aquí y esperemos que nos lleve hasta el elevador y baje.

Lux: y que pasa si no va hay.

Guilmon: nos largamos de la camión y buscamos otro.

Los dos esperaron hasta que el guardia volvió. Cuando volvió el guardia los llevo hasta el elevador y los llevo al subterráneo.

Guilmon: wow si que es grande (silenciosamente)

El guardia los llevo hasta un estacionamiento del subterráneo.

Guilmon: ok, yo matare al guardia tu busca un lugar donde escondernos.

Lux: ok.

Guilmon sigilosamente fue a por el guardia, lo apuñalo con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Guilmon: lux ya encontraste un lugar?

Lux: ven creo que encontré un baño.

Guilmon: ok voy (me lleve al guardia muerto).

Lux espero a guilmon, cuando llego empezaron a desvestir al guardia.

Guilmon: yo usare su vestimenta, tu espera que un guardia llegue y mátalo sin manchar su uniforme.

Lux: ok.

Lux espero que un guardia se metiera al baño.

Lux: (escuche que la puerta del baño se abrió y cuando entró con mi pistola "glock 18 con silenciador" le dispare en la cabeza) listo.

Guilmon: ok, rápido cámbiate.

Otro guardia se mete al baño.

Guardia[digimon]: oe Elvin aún me debes pla... (Veo a los intrusos) pero que ...

Guilmon: (le dispare en la cabeza con una pistola "MK 23"antes que de la alarma) rápido, yo esconderé al otro.

Lux lo desvistió rápidamente mientras guilmon escondía a los muertos en uno de los baños y hay encerrándolos.

Guilmon: rápido tenemos que buscar a FOX, antes que encuentren los cadáveres.

Lux: listo vamos.

Lux y guilmon fueron buscando a FOX evitando hacer contacto visual o hablar con los otros guardias, al final llegaron a un laboratorio, cuando entraron el lugar estaba despejado pero con unas cápsulas con humanos, digimons, pokemons y animales dentro.

Guilmon: que coño es esto?

Lux: no se.

Guilmon: un momento (veo unos casetes de video y al frente un televisor con un VCR-VHS) vamos a ver que intentan planear.

Cuando el video inicio se mostró un científico que guilmon y lux conocían.

Guilmon: Ed, por que tienen las grabaciones de Ed?

Video.

Ed: bueno, este es la grabación número 56, después del proyecto de darles un cuerpo humanoide a los digimons, pokemons e incluso algunos animales fuese un existo había un problema que los pokemones y digimons perdían sus poderes, hací que a partir de hoy voy a empezar el nuevo proyecto.

Fin del video.

Lux: aquí está el otro al parecer

Guilmon: ok (cambie el casete)

Video 2.

Ed: grabación número 67, después de los demás grabaciones sobre el nuevo proyecto hallan sido un fracaso recordando que todos los pokemones y digimons de prueba hallan fallecido e llegado a la conclusión no se podrá lograr esto. Al menos que nosotros le demos unos nuevos poderes si con la tecnología logramos que los pokemons y digimons tengan un cuerpo humanoide porque no podremos darles poderes nuevos e incluso podríamos darles poderes a los humanos.

Fin del video 2.

Guilmon: como obtuvieron estas grabaciones?

Lux: al parecer el gobierno no sabe proteger sus cosas.

Guilmon: bueno después nos ocuparemos de eso, primero busquemos a FOX y salgamos de aquí.

En la cárcel, habían como 5 guardias y 8 prisioneros.

Prisionero 6[digimon]: dios, ya no soporto esta mierda! Ya no aguanto estar aquí! (Enloquecido)

Prisionero 4[lobo humanoide]: oe cállate o prefieres que te maten.

Prisionero 2[digimon]: ese tipo no se va a callar Fenrir, ya es hombre muerto.

Prisionero 6: ustedes son unos hijos de putas váyanse al demonio!

Guardia 4[humano]: cállate, o sino te meteré un tiro.

Prisio. 6: me importa una mierda!

Guardia 4: último aviso, cierra la maldita boca.

Prisio. 6: jodete, JODETE!

Guardia 4: (le dispare en la cabeza) alguien más se quiere unirse a el? (Nadie respondió) eso pensé. (Me dirigí a los demás guardias) llamen a alguien para que saquen esta basura.

Fenrir: joder si seguimos hací todos moriremos, menos FOX (mire donde estaba FOX) después de todo el es un robot.

Continuara...


	3. Como en los viejos tiempos 2

"Como en los viejos tiempos 2"

Guilmon y lux seguían buscado a FOX hasta que.

En la prisión.

Guardia 4: llamen a alguien para que saquen esta basura.

Guardia 1[digimon]: de acuerdo señor.

Afuera de la prisión.

Guilmon: donde esta? (Pensé)

Casi al llegar a la prisión un guardia sale.

Guardia 1: (veo a dos soldados acercarse) oigan, nos ayudan en esto?

Guilmon: cual es su problema?

Guardia 1: necesitamos que saquen un cadáver.

Guilmon: ok.

Guilmon y lux entraron, nadie sospechaba.

Guardia 1: a este sáquenlo.

Guilmon: ok.

El guardia se fue dejando a guilmon y lux solos.

Lux: ahora que?

Guilmon: yo mato a los 3 primeros guardias, mata a los 2 que faltan y toma las llaves.

Lux: ok.

Lux y guilmon con sus pistolas con silenciador abatieron a todos los guardias como lo planearon.

Prisionero 2: pero que coño pasa acá!

Prisionero 3: que pasa!

Lux: tranquilo todos estamos para sacarlos de aquí.

Prisionero 1, 2, 3 y 5: gracias a dios.

Guilmon: pásame la llave para liberar a FOX.

Lux: (le di una llave que tenia el número de celda de FOX) toma.

Lux libero a los demás prisioneros hasta llegar al prisionero 4.

Lux: listo sal.

Fenrir: cuanto tiempo y al fin libre, lux.

Lux: Fenrir!? Así qué tu estabas acá.

Fenrir: bueno nos vamos o que?

Mientras guilmon.

Guilmon: FOX?

FOX[era un robot con un físico de un lobo humanoide]: ...

Guilmon: lux.

Lux: que?

Guilmon: ayúdame a encender a FOX.

Lux: Fenrir, has que ellos se vistan con los trajes de los guardias muertos y tu también.

Fenrir: ok.

Lux fue a ayudar a guilmon mientras Fenrir les dijo que se pongan las vestimentas de los guardias.

Fenrir: como te llamas?

Prisionero 3: aaaa... Me llamo Gerald.

Fenrir: ok, y ustedes?

Prisionero 2: yo, Biz.

Prisionero 1: Mesk.

Prisionero 5: Nick.

Fenrir: ok y como fue que los encerraron aquí?

Gerald: yo pertenecía a un equipo de los scorpions pero cuando terminó la guerra y los scorpions se había desvanecido, me secuestraron unos días después cuando iba de vacaciones.

Biz: yo era un médico de los scorpions y me secuestran cuando termino la guerra.

Fenrir: y creo que los demás les pasó lo mismo?

Mesk: si.

Nick: si.

Guilmon: al parecer el gobierno nos quiere eliminar o no algo peor.

Fenrir: guilmon.

Mesk: guilmon! El que elimino a F.O.S.S!

Nick: es mi ídolo señor.

Guilmon: ya tranquilos, ahora no es momento de charlar, tenemos que escapar.

Fenrir: y como piensas escapar?

Guilmon: espera necesito comunicarme con Larry.

Fenrir: y FOX.

Lux: esta listo.

FOX: que paso, cuanto tiempo estuve apagado.

Lux: unos días amigo, levántate.

Fenrir: Al parecer el equipo está de vuelta.

Lux: sí pero falta los demás.

FOX: Fenrir, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Fenrir: aún funciona tu sistema.

FOX: (en ese momento mi físico cambio de un soldado de aquí) si.

Guilmon: chicos creo que no es hora de hablar. Larry me recibes.

Larry: alto y claro, que pasa.

Guilmon: el plan de escape?

Larry: guilmon, estaré mandando a un piloto con un helicóptero, sólo comunícate con el se llamara black hawk y cuando te comunique el empezara rastrearte y te recogerá, entendido.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

Larry: te espero en la base.

Guilmon: ok, guilmon corto.

Fenrir: bien y como escapamos?

Guilmon: un helicóptero nos espera afuera se llama black hawk y Lux lo llamara.

Lux: bien vamos.

En ese momento una alarma suena.

Alarma: alerta alerta intrusos, hay intrusos en la base estén alertas, alerta alerta intrusos...

Guilmon: perfecto.

Lux: encontraron los cuerpos.

Biz: ahora?

Guilmon: sigamos con el plan aún no nos a identificado haci que vamos.

El equipo fue avanzando hasta llegar al elevador.

Guardia del elevador: oigan el escuadrón de hay vengan necesitamos más hombres arriba.

Guilmon: ok.

el equipo subió al elevador.

Guardia: vámonos (presione el botón para que el elevador suba).

Guilmon: que paso?

Guardia: al parecer han encontrado unos de los nuestros muerto arriba, la cosa es que tenemos que impedir que se suban al elevador.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

Guardia: nunca te había visto, eres nuevo aquí?

Guilmon: si.

Guardia: bueno novato creo que estarás muy ocu... (Me di cuenta que uno de ellos era un prisionero), intrus...

Lux: (le clave un cuchillo en el cuello)

Guardia: gggghhhghhghhggg...

Lux: (le quite el cuchillo) bueno por lo menos no tendremos más problemas con el.

Cuando llegaron arriba el equipo fue rápidamente a buscar un vehículo para escapar del lugar.

Guilmon: (veo un un camión militar con el conductor fuera fumando un cigarro) lux ya sabes que hacer.

Lux: si señor (fui a eliminarlo)

Cuando lo elimino al conductor, todos se subieron al camión y se fueron hasta la salida.

En la salida.

Guardia: oigan que creen que hacen.

Guilmon: vamos a patrullar.

Guardia: no se puede hay intrusos dentro, nos dieron órdenes de que nadie salga.

Guilmon: ok (eran 5 guardias), lux avísales a los demás.

Lux: ok, chicos ya escucharon.

Todo el equipo elimino a los guardias y guilmon acelero para escapar.

Guilmon: lux comunícate con el piloto.

Lux: (con un comunicador) aquí lux con piloto, necesito que se prepare para extracción.

Piloto: aquí black hawk voy para allá.

Lux: ok black hawk corto.

Después de un largo tiempo de viaje se detuvieron en un lugar para esperar al helicóptero de rescate.

Guilmon: bien, chicos bajen.

Fenrir: saben después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado separado no hay cambiado nada.

Lux: tu tampoco, hací que no te quejes.

Mesk: chicos creo que tenemos compañía (me doy cuenta que desde lo lejos de nosotros viene como un convoy)

Guilmon: (yo también lo vi) mierda, todos busquen un lugar donde cubrirse.

Todos buscaron un lugar donde cubrirse Mesk, Nick, Biz, FOX y Lux se cubrieron con el camión, Fenrir, Gerald y guilmon sobre unas rocas grandes.

Lux: (saque el comunicador) black hawk aquí lux cuanto falta para extracción.

Black hawk: como 5 minutos o menos esperad.

Lux: bien, lux corto.

Guilmon: chicos resistid lo que puedan.

Fenrir: y yo pensaba que todo había terminado cuando derrotamos a F.O.S.S.

FOX: yo también pensé en eso Fenrir.

Cuando el convoy llego salieron muchos soldados enemigos y empezó un tiroteo que demoró más de 3 minutos y el equipo ya pensaba que estaban muertos hasta que.

Guilmon: (seguí disparando con mi fusil "Colt M4")mierda se me acaba la munición.

Fenrir: a mi se me acabo.

Gerlad: (en ese momento me doy cuenta que viene el helicóptero) hay esta.

Guilmon: bien.

Lux: black hawk dispare al lugar donde hay humo verde.

Black hawk: entendido.

Lux:(saque una bengala de humo verde y lo lance donde estaban los enemigos)

En ese momento el helicóptero disparo con una torreta al lugar donde salía el humo verde y hací eliminando a todos los enemigos.

Black hawk: blancos neutralizados, subid rápido.

Cuando bajó el helicóptero todos subieron y se largaron del lugar.

Lux: mision cumplida.

Guilmon: si, misión cumplida.

Fenrir: como los viejos tiempos.

FOX: y ahora que seguirá.


	4. Recuerdos de Guilmon

Recuerdos de guilmon.

Guilmon: FOX, Larry y yo somos unos de los más viejos de los scorpions, cuando me uní tenía 19 años y tenía otro equipo además de lux y Fenrir. Los primeros scorpions comenzó con un grupo pequeño formado por Joseph[era un Gaomon], Erick[era un humano], Adam[era un Darkrai], John[era un greymon], Zorar[era un Zoarark], Tom[era un Vmon], Larry[era un patamon], Luis[era un humano], FOX y yo pero en ese entonces el mundo no nos conocía éramos como fantasmas, nunca olvidare mi primera misión, en ese entonces no teníamos el nombre del equipo y sólo estaba Luis, Joseph, Adam, FOX y yo.

Flashback de guilmon:

16 años antes, Irak, 13:48

Guilmon: que calor hace no se cómo pueden aguantarse esto.

Luis: guilmon puedes parar de quejarte, recuerda eres un soldado.

Guilmon: nunca pensé que sería difícil.

Joseph: chicos paren de hablar es hora de empezar la misión.

Adam: bueno vamos.

Joseph: bueno recuerden que ahora somos marines, no dejen que los descubran, la misión es simple ir a la zona F y recoger a Abbas para que nos diga con que organización esta negociando.

El equipo salió del lugar donde se escondían, caminaron hasta una camioneta militar"Hummer" y encendí el vehículo.

Marine: caballeros necesito que exploren la zona F, me comunican que hay un problema hay.

Joseph: si señor no hay problema (acelere y fui a la zona F)

Adam: creo vamos a tener un problema con la misión.

Joseph: y yo pensando que no habría un problema en esa zona, bueno comunícate con Larry.

Adam: aquí serpientes con Falcon me recibe.

Larry: alto y claro como vas.

Adam: tenemos un problema con la extracción, al parecer hay un pequeño combate entre los marines y los iraquíes.

Larry: ok, recargare combustible por el momento, me aviséis, falcon corto.

Adam: bueno él estará ocupado por mientras.

Joseph: bien, guilmon comunícate con FOX.

Guilmon: si señor, (saque mi comunicador) FOX me escuchas?

FOX: guilmon tengo un problema grande aquí, los iraquíes están derrotando a los marines, necesitamos apoyo ya.

Guilmon: ok, señor, FOX está en problemas.

Joseph: ok (acelere más para llegar a tiempo)

Cuando el equipo llega empieza el tiroteo.

Joseph: joder FOX que fue lo que pasó.

FOX: un marine estaba fastidiando a un iraquí y en un momento a otro salieron más iraquíes con fusiles de asalto "AK-47" y empezaron a atacarnos.

Adam: nos superan por número.

Luis: (en la camioneta por la parte superior con una ametralladora los cubría)

Joseph: joder, ok necesitamos movernos para capturar a Abbas, guilmon y FOX vayan a ese edificio (les señale al edificio), hay nos cubrirán mientras Adam y yo nos moveremos, Luis se quedará en el auto protegiéndolos.

Luis: si señor.

Joseph: alguna duda?

Guilmon: aaaahhhh... Nada.

Joseph: eso pensé.

El equipo se movió como lo planearon eliminando a todo enemigo que se crucé en su camino.

Cuando FOX y guilmon llegan al edificio.

FOX: así que guilmon ee...

Guilmon: si, que tu también me vas a decir por que me llamo guilmon y no tengo un nombre como los demás guilmons?

FOX: si, es que nunca se llaman por su raza eso era antes cuando los digimons y pokemons eran como mascotas y ahora son soldados o viven como los humanos tranquilos.

Guilmon: bueno y tu eres un robot?

FOX: si, soy una inteligencia artificial, creada por el científico Ed, que fui regalada a Joseph como ayuda por un favor que le tenía Joseph con Ed.

Guilmon: ok, y es tu primera misión?

FOX: si.

Guilmon: y no sientes miedo.

FOX: soy un ciborg no tengo sentimientos como los seres vivos, guilmon.

Guilmon: bueno, a pesar de ser un robot eres algo entretenido.

FOX y guilmon se dirigieron hacia la azotea del edificio.

FOX: (me comunique con Joseph) aquí FOX, me recibes Joseph.

Joseph: mierda necesitamos apoyo FOX.

FOX: que pasa?

Joseph: su base está muy protegida con ametralladoras en el techo y por las ventanas, necesito que los eliminen.

FOX: ok, no hay problema.

Joseph: por cierto ten cuidado que me he comunicado con algunos marines para que nos ayuden, no los confundas.

FOX: ok, FOX corto.

Guilmon: como van las cosas.

FOX: peor de lo que pensamos, ven coge uno de los rifles (en mi espalda sale como dos rifles de precisión "Barrett M82" para armar) necesito que la armes.

Guilmon: ok, (arme lo más rápido que pude) listo.

FOX: ponte posición.

Guilmon: ok.

Mientras guilmon y FOX se preparaban para apoyar a Joseph, Joseph y los demás estaban en un gran problema.

Joseph: joder necesitamos ese apoyo ahora.

FOX: aquí FOX y guilmon en posición.

Joseph: de acuerdo, nos ven.

FOX: si están cubiertos en coche rojo.

Joseph: de acuerdo, ven el edificio que está al frente de nosotros?

FOX: si.

Joseph: eliminad a los hombres con ametralladoras en las ventanas del edificio y los del techo.

FOX: recibido.

En ese momento FOX y guilmon empezaron a disparar contra los enemigos, guilmon aún no tenía buena puntería haci que fallo como 4 disparos.

FOX: Joseph ahora no tienen tantos enemigos muévanse por mientras y si salen más enemigos nosotros lo cubriremos.

Joseph: entendido.

FOX: guilmon mantén el ojo bien abierto.

El equipo de Joseph se movilizo hasta el edificio, mientras guilmon y FOX los cubrían, cuando llegaron al edificio guilmon y FOX dejaron de disparar y empezaron a guardar los rifle de precisión donde lo sacaron.

FOX: guilmon tenemos que ir a la camioneta con Luis para recoger a Joseph y Adam.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

FOX se adelantó.

Guilmon: esto de ser soldado tal vez me mate.

?: yo creo que te hará fuerte también.

Guilmon: tu! Que haces acá.

?: viendo como el trato que dimos se desarrolla poco a poco.

Guilmon: no quiero estar acá quiero volver a mi mundo a mi dimensión con mis amigos con takato.

?: lo siento pero no puedo, tu aceptaste el contrato y eso se quedará hací.

Guilmon: maldición Morgan.

Morgan[tenia un cuerpo de humano pero no era un humano]: debes entender que es difícil regresarte, mi poder sé a debilitado con llevarte hasta acá.

Guilmon: y que hay de la tecnología?

Morgan: la tecnología aún no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer viajes dimensionales.

Guilmon: que tengo que hacer para que regrese?

Morgan: solo sigue con el destino que te di en esta dimensión.

Guilmon: maldita sea.

Morgan: bueno, me tengo que ir sólo vine a verte y creo que te necesitan hay abajo.

FOX: (me comunique con guilmon) guilmon donde estas ven rápido.

Guilmon: lo siento hay voy.

Morgan: nos volveremos a ver en otro momento tengo cosas que hacer. (Desaparecí en forma de humo)

Guilmon se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba FOX.

FOX: por que demoraste tanto?

Guilmon: lo siento me distraje

Luis: oigan después hablamos tenemos que irnos ahora.

FOX: de acuerdo, (me comunique con Joseph) Joseph como van?

Joseph: tenemos a Abbas, necesitamos ahora que nos recojan.

FOX: recibido, vamos para allá.

Joseph: ok, me comunicare con Larry por mientras, Joseph cortó.

FOX: ok, chicos vamos a por Joseph y Adam.

Guilmon, Luis y FOX se fueron hasta Joseph y Adam para recogerlos, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un tiroteo entre los marines y los iraquíes.

FOX: Luis defiende la camioneta.

Luis: recibido.

Joseph: (me comunique con FOX) FOX estamos en la entrada del edifico, nos ves.

FOX: si los veo, voy para allá.

FOX llevo el vehículo hasta donde estaba Joseph, Adam y con Abbas como prisionero.

Joseph: mételo, rápido rápido tenemos que irnos.

Adam: (metí a Abbas al vehículo y yo también entre) listo, vamos.

Todo el equipo estaba dentro del vehículo y FOX acelero para escapar del lugar.

FOX: a donde vamos?

Joseph: vamos a la base de los marines hay nos espera Larry en un helicóptero "UH-60 black hawk".

FOX: ok.

FOX los llevo hasta la base de los marines en la donde están los helicóptero, cuando llegan ven a Larry en el helicóptero y se estaciona cerca del helicóptero.

Larry: chicos vámonos no tengo todo el día.

El equipo entro al helicóptero con el prisionero y escaparon.

Joseph: bien hecho equipó lo logramos.

Adam: nuestra primera misión.

Guilmon: no fue tan malo.

FOX: señor el prisionero.

Joseph: cierto.

Adam: levántate! (Le grite a Abbas)

Abbas: (me levantaron)

Joseph: a ver yo se que tu hablas nuestro idioma, con que organizaciones negocias.

Abbas: no creo que se quieran meter con esas organización.

Joseph: guilmon abre la escotilla.

Guilmon: (abrí la escotilla)

Joseph: espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas, bien dime con que organizaciones negocias.

Abbas: sólo negocié con una organización que también negocia con otras, no soy el único que negocia con ellos.

Joseph: quienes más negocian?

Abbas: con los piratas zomalies, Al Qaeda y otras más.

Joseph: como se llama?

Abbas: si les digo me matarán.

Joseph: y si no me lo dices te tirare ahora.

Abbas: FOSS, se llama FOSS.

Joseph: que tan difícil era, Adam ya sabes que hacer.

Adam: si señor.

Abbas: que me harán.

Adam: vas a volar.

Abbas: que?

Adam: (tire a Abbas del helicóptero)

Abbas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Adam: cierra la escotilla guilmon.

Guilmon: ok, (cerré la escotilla)era necesario eso.

Adam: guilmon debes entender que hombres como el quieren ver arder el mundo, si tu no te das cuenta ellos te mataran.

Joseph: hombres como el no deberían existir en este mundo y esa es nuestra misión guilmon, eliminar a esas personas, espero que no nos veas como monstruos guilmon, pero si no hacemos eso ellos harán este mundo un infierno.

Guilmon: entendido.

Joseph: eres novato y lo entiendo, yo también lo sentí guilmon por eso debes hacerte fuerte.

Guilmon: si señor lo haré.

Joseph: bien, Larry sácanos de aquí.

Larry: si señor.

Fin del Flashback de guilmon.

Guilmon: yo fui entrenado por el fundador de los scorpions Joseph para mi fue como un hermano mayor, nunca olvidare todo lo que pase con el sin olvidar a los viejos scorpions.

Nick: usted a pasado por muchas cosas no?

Guilmon: si, y ya quiero que termine esta misión que me dejo Joseph.


End file.
